


The Elegance of Late Night Conversations and World Domination

by Ryuu22



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: But he just needs his beauty sleep, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Rated teen for language, Stanley is so done with Xeno, World Domination, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu22/pseuds/Ryuu22
Summary: “Hey Stan, have you ever thought about world domination?”“Literally what the fuck”
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The Elegance of Late Night Conversations and World Domination

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic they’re around 16.  
> Also, as a disclaimer, English is not my mother language, so I apologize for grammatical errors in advance.

It was pretty late, almost midnight. Xeno and Stanley were laying in Xeno’s bed in silence, both trying, but failing to fall asleep. It was a pretty long day. They went to Xeno’s place together after school to test the new rifle that Xeno made. It was pretty much a daily thing at this point, so it wasn’t anything weird yet. Up until some chemicals that Xeno was doing something with the previous day suddenly exploded, due to some reaction that Stanley didn’t really get. They cleaned up the room together, and then started to study, what was the original plan. It was more like Xeno tutoring Stanley, rather than studying together, but it was still nice, and something that they often did. However, since cleaning up took a lot of time, they agreed that Stan will stay at Xeno’s place for the night, so he won’t have to go back in the dark, and it wasn’t something that they rarely do anyways. Both of them were pretty tired, but they still couldn’t sleep for some reason.  
“Hey, Stan?” Xeno randomly asked after a while of being in silence and unsuccessfully falling asleep.  
“Yea?” He asked back. He really hoped that it won’t be another scientific theory that his boyfriend is planning to tell him. He usually liked to listen to them, but now was really not the time for that.  
“Have you ever thought about world domination?” He finally asked. The question caught even Stanley off guard, what was rare, considering that they knew each other since early childhood.  
“Literally what the fuck” He said out bluntly. It was too late for this, and he was too tired to listen to this now.  
“Don’t you ever think about how messed up our world is? And that you want to change it?” He asked. Stan felt like he was only talking to himself, but he still responded.  
“I get that today sucked, but not this bad. Just don’t leave your science stuff around, and shit won’t explode, and ruin your day.” He said. He knew that Xeno was most likely wanted to start a philosophical conversation, but he really couldn’t care less.  
“That is not what I meant. It has been in my mind for a while, and I think our world needs a major change. Just imagine how elegant would it be to live in a world ruled by people of science, and not empty headed power hungry animals.” He said. He did have a point, even in Stanley’s opinion, but that didn’t change the fact that in the moment he couldn’t care less.  
“You know what else would be so elegant?” He asked as he continued. Xeno looked at him with an interested look on his face. “If I could get my fucking beauty sleep, so I wouldn’t look like pure shit tomorrow.” He said, as Xeno just let out a dissatisfied sigh.  
“Firstly, I would like to state, that there is no amount of lack of sleep that would make you look like, and I quote, “pure shit”. Moreover, I assume you would not be able to sleep, even if I stopped talking, therefore I cannot see the problem with sharing my elegant ideas. I would also like to remind you, that it was you who agreed to date me, therefore your complaint is invalid, since you agreed to listen to me, even when you would rather not.” He said. Winning arguments against Xeno was close to, if not was completely impossible, so he wasn’t even trying.  
“Just because I love you, doesn’t mean that I want to discuss random philosophical shit with you in the middle of the fucking night.” He said, as he went closer to his boyfriend, and laid down on his chest, and hugged him. Even though he found the idea of discussing world domination in the middle of the night pretty absurd, and would rather be in silence, hearing his boyfriend talk excitedly about anything, made him happy too.  
“You are heavy.” Said Xeno, as he put his hand on his boyfriend’s back, and started to pet him.  
“Too bad, this is what you get for not shutting up.” He said. He knew that Xeno was not exactly the strongest person he knew, in fact, he was probably one of the weakest, but as he felt Xeno’s hand against his back, it confirmed that him laying there didn’t bother him that much.  
“Anyways, if I would once actually get the position as a dictator, would you always stand by my side?” They both knew that the answer would be yes, without a question. Ever since they were small children, they never left each other’s sides, and would always protect the other. It is how it always has been.  
“Would I have a choice? You’d be the dictator. I couldn’t say no, even if I want to.” Stanley responded jokingly. He knew that Xeno wouldn’t force him to do anything that he didn’t want to, even if he had the power to do so.  
“Obviously, I just have to know in advance, so I can prepare to manipulate and brainwash you in case you say no.” He responded in the same joking tone. “However, joking aside, you know fully well, that I would not do anything against your will.” He said a lot more seriously.  
“Is that so? You’re keeping me up against my will. How cruel. It’s gonna be your fault when I look like shit the next day.” He said after a few seconds of silence. He was too tired to have a serious conversation, and he knew that Xeno meant what he said, and Xeno knew that Stanley understood the weight of his words. But to his answer he just rolled his eyes, even though he knew it was too dark for Stanley to actually see his face, even if he was looking at him.  
“Ruining your beautiful face would be a crime against humanity. I would never do such a thing.” He responded finally. Stanley just snorted.  
“You say this like world domination wouldn’t be a crime against humanity.” He said, pointing out the irony in Xeno’s words.  
“How dare you! Me becoming the unquestionable dictator of the entire world would be for the sake of humanity, not a crime against it.” He responded with a fake offended tone, what was followed by a small laugh let out by both of them.  
“With that being said, I think we should actually sleep now. We can discuss my plan later too. We have plenty of time, after all.” Xeno finally said, and felt as Stanley nodded against his chest.  
“Would you be so kind, and move? You are going to suffocate me during our sleep.” Xeno said, as Stanley still didn’t get down.  
“No.” He responded.  
“Alright, but if you find me dead the next morning, the weight of my death will dry on your soul.” Xeno said.  
“You ruined my beauty sleep, I suffocate you. That’s how it works, deal with it. Now good night.” He said finally. Xeno just let out a small laugh, as he run his hand trough his boyfriend’s hair.  
“I love you too. Good night.” He said  
They both soon fell asleep after this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
